The Desk Phenomena
by ChaosGarden
Summary: Grimmjow's sexual devious streak taken to Ichigo's workspace has brought all sorts of problems for the doctor. Furious, Ichigo decides to confront his lover- nothing will stop him! Problem is, Grimmjow knows just how to calm down an enraged strawberry. AU


**The Desk Phenomena **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't. So don't sue me... because I can't give you anything.**

**Content Warnings: Grimmjow and Ichigo like to play rough. Snappy comebacks and bad attitudes make for an interesting session...**

* * *

This was the second time in the past four months that Ichigo had to go to his boss and ask for another desk. Knocking on the solid oak door, receiving a muffled 'enter,' Ichigo made his way into the pristine room. "Ichigo, back again I see. And why it is you are here I will soon find out. Isn't it time for you to be going home?"

Walking towards the main desk where the head medical official sat, the orange haired doctor shoved his hands into his white coat after placing his black burlap on the floor next to him. "I have a slight problem Unohana..."

Placing the papers neatly atop her clean desktop, Doctor Unohana gave a quick smirk before raising a sleek brow. "Oh? And what is this 'problem' Ichigo?"

Pulling on a mask of indifference, Ichigo stated simply, "I need a new desk."

Black eyebrows knitting together and lips pursing, she took a quick overlook at her subordinate. "And why, may I inquire, do you need yet another desk Krosaki? Did I not order you one a few months prior to this date?"

Shuffling some at the scrutiny, Ichgio felt his pulse quickening. Unohana wasn't stupid, she knew something was up and Ichigo was doing a poor job at hiding his reasoning. "It just... broke."

This earned him a blank stare from the older woman. "It just broke."

At Ichigo's nod, she placed her hands on the desk and continued. "Ichigo, you are a great doctor here and I would really dislike it if you were to leave. Do you realize how expensive these little... breaks are?"

Cheeks reddening, Ichigo nodded again. "I know. I'm sorry, really. It's not my fault! I can't help it that he– that the desk just breaks under pressure."

She smirked, completely catching Ichigo within a trap. "And what tremendous force are you applying to such a delicate structure?"

Mind racing, trying to come up with some other excuse that would bail him out of the mess he was in, Ichigo was spared thanks to her pager going off. Sighing after glancing down at the black object, Unohana arose from her desk and motioned for Ichigo to head out with her. Briskly walking down the bustling hallway, she sighed and then chuckled some. "Seems like another patient is having trouble with Mayuri."

Ichigo gave a laugh at the welcomed diversion. "He's a great doctor, knows what he's doing, but everyone has that weird feeling around him."

"Yes. I sometimes ponder if he would make a better scientist than doctor." The composed woman smirked and pressed the elevator button. "He seems a little too happy in the surgery ward."

Metal doors opened, allowing for the two staff members to enter the empty box. Ichigo entered and faced the door, glancing at his reflection in the center. "That's a little creepy."

Pressing the number six and 'L', Unohana gave a quick glance towards the tall male. "Don't think that you're off the hook yet Ichigo."

Face paling, Ichigo didn't reply which allowed for Unohana to continue. "I will put in another order for you but this time, please be more gentle with it and try to... resist the urge for certain activities."

When the elevator reached its first destination, Unohana exited with a brief nod to her subordinate. As soon as the twin metal doors locked together, the orange haired man let out a breath he hand't realized he'd been holding. Talk about having a close call! He was just this close to completely fucking up his story about his desk issue.

Ichigo didn't even realize that the doors had opened and a mother and her daughter entered when he uttered out, "I'm going to kill him." The woman stiffened and pulled her daughter closer towards her while the other occupant within the elevator continued glaring at the white flooring.

A half hour on the rail system and another walking home to his apartment, Ichigo was literally fuming when he jammed his key into the lock. Swinging the door open, making it slam agains the wall, his response was a blue tuft of hair poking out from around the corner. "Ichigo! Why the hell did I receive a call from the chauffeur that you didn't get in th-" Grimmjow took in the look on the other's face. "The fuck's got you all pissed?"

Hardened brown eyes bore into chilly blue. "What's got me mad you ask?"

Frowning, Grimmjow came out of the living room and crossed his arms over a broad, naked chest. "Yeah."

That chest... just the other night it was pressed against his own when Grimmjow was– Ichigo snarled, "You, you asshole!" Slamming the door behind him, throwing his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes, Ichigo walked up to the taller male and shoved him.

"The hell Ichigo?" Stumbling backwards due to the unexpected ferocity, Grimmjow caught himself before he fell to the floor. "You mind telling me what the _fuck _has y–"

Throwing his arms in the air and letting out an angered shout, Ichigo raked his hand through his orange hair. "Why do you always, _always_, come during my late night shifts? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

A light went off in Grimmjow's head and now the man was grinning deviously from ear to ear. "You finally got up the guts to ask for another desk eh?"

Snapping his head up, Ichigo glared his smirking lover. "_Yes _I told her alright?"

Grimmjow moved closer towards the steaming doctor. "And?"

"And what? What was I suppose to say?" Ichigo backed up some, bumping into the side table before landing with his back against the wall. "That you're the cause of all this?"

Ichigo stiffened when Grimmjow entered his personal bubble. This was not what he was planning at! He had spent the past hour going over in his head how everything was going to play out as soon as he got home and _this _was not going according to plan!

Grimmjow's scent... it saturated the air around him, making his senses stand on high alert. The man obviously had been working out in their private home gym since, at this range, Ichigo could still see the small dribbles of sweat dipping into the strong chest merely inches from his face. He gulped, trying hard to not get distracted.

"I'm the cause of all this eh?" Placing his right arm on the side of Ichigo's head, Grimmjow leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Mind telling what exactly I am the cause of and why?"

Grimmjow's free hand snaked it's way underneath Ichigo's white dress shirt, causing the shorter male's breath to hitch. "You know the reason you ass."

Moving in for the kill, Grimmjow's lips ghosted over Ichigo's own parted pair. "Mmm... Is it because I had you bent over your desk?" He nipped at Ichigo's ear, causing the man under him to squirm. "Moaning my name as I fucked you into it?"

Ichigo cursed his body and its instantaneous reaction to the other. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he planned, he could never resist the entity that was GrimmjowJaegerjaques, CEO of Panthera Enterprise. Forgoing his original intentions, Ichigo leaned up and captured the elder's lips with his own, causing a pair of strong arms to wrap around his waist and pull him closer towards the hardened body.

Then he thought otherwise, regaining his lost composure. Ichigo was still pissed and felt like being an ass. Breaking away from the kiss before it deepened, he pulled away from the now frustrated male and stomped off towards their bedroom. "I'm still mad at you, you fucker!"

Grimmjow let out an audible growl as he watched his prey make their way towards his domain. No one just walked away from him without some kind of punishment! He took off after the other, determined blue eyes set on claiming his prize. "You come in here and bark at me? You some kind of stray dog?"

That comment had its desired effect when Ichigo turned and snarled back. "Yes you overgrown street cat!" Grimmjow stiffened, causing the orange haired male to grin haughtily. "Here kitty kitty."

In the blink of an eye, Ichigo found himself pushed back onto their bed, face colliding with an array of plush pillows and cool linens. Before he could react, his arms were pulled above his head and a solid weight landed on his back. "Get off."

"Fuck no." Grimmjow leaned down so that his breath ghosted over exposed white skin around Ichigo's neckline, sending shivers through the pinned down male. "You're in a feisty mood tonight."

"Only because of you, you jerk!"

Grimmjow purred. "Maybe I should piss you off more often then, hm?"

Ichigo thrashed underneath him, trying to regain his lost composure. When he bucked and caused Grimmjow to let out a grunt of discomfort, his only other reaction was a painful tightening around his wrist. Ichigo gasped when he felt his lover shift his weight off his back, consequentially allowing for his clothed, hardened member to brush against his side.

Ichigo knew that the other was yearning for some good hard fucking now. For some unknown reason, Grimmjow enjoyed the thrill of besting Ichigo in bed. The more Ichigo held back, the better the turn out would be. Maybe this whole desk thing wasn't _that _bad...

Somehow, Grimmjow used only on hand to keep the younger pinned down and maneuvered the other down Ichigo's backside, making him lift his hips in a subconscious reaction. This allowed for easier access to the doctor's front. Grimmjow snaked his hand around and undid the boy's belt then pants button and fly. Pulling down the zipper and lightly caressing the hardening flesh embedded within the clothed confinements, Grimmjow smirked at a pleasured gasp emitting from his lover. "You like that?"

Ichigo couldn't help but thrust towards the pawing hand. "Mnh!"

Curse Grimmjow for doing this to him! Mouth agape, breaths coming out in quick pants, all Ichigo could do was hold onto what little bit of sanity he had left before it too was stripped away by the other.

Grimmjow sneered at the mess underneath him. "Look at you now Ichigo. Such a change from earlier." Slipping deft fingers into Ichigo's boxers and grabbing the heated flesh within a calloused hand, Grimmjow's grin widened into a feral smirk when Ichigo cried out his name. "Fuck I love it when you do that."

"This is _not _what my intentions were... ngh!" Ichigo gasped again when Grimmjow pulled his hand out of his pants and flipped him over.

"Tch. I don't fucking care what your intentions were Ichi because right now," licking his lips, Grimmjow literally ripped the white dress shirt from Ichigo's chest, sending buttons flying in each direction, "You're intention is to let me get inside of you."

"The hell it is! I'm still ma-"

Grimmjow silenced any more protests from his orange haired lover by firmly mashing their lips together. Tongue snaking inside Ichigo's warm cavern, Grimmjow let out another soft purr when he felt the other's appendage mingle with his. There was just something about a pissed off strawberry that made Grimmjow's animalistic tendencies to run amok.

Releasing the boy's lips, Grimmjow attacked the slightly tanned flesh underneath him. Tongue running across the toned, flat surface of Ichigo's chest, the blue haired male captured a pert nipple in-between his lips and sucked. Ichigo's response was a delightful gasp and a slight shove.

No matter how much Ichigo pushed against him, Grimmjow knew that the younger wanted it. He always acted this way when he was angered by something– and what better way to quell the storm than to throw the feisty boy onto the bed and ravish him?

Feeling Ichigo's fingers slide through his blue mane and tugging on the ends, Grimmjow growled lowly, the deep rumble sending shivers through both heated bodies. When Ichigo spread his legs and wrapped them around his waist, Grimmjow nearly lost it then and there. Rubbing his groin against Ichigo's own sent an electric current through his body, making him snarl at the contact, wanting to be _inside _the other _now. _

Blue eyes gazing down at the spread out form underneath him, Grimmjow's eyes raked over the disheveled look. Arms splayed on either side of his head, lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed and warm brown eyes filled to the brim with lust had Grimmjow hasten. There was no time to take it slow; they both yearned for a good hard pounding.

Pulling down his black sweatpants far enough to release his own erect member, Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo's eyes took in the engorged member. "Like what you see?"

Pink tongue sneaking out to moisten drying lips, Ichigo's gaze swiveled back to a heated blue. "Screw you."

"Maybe when you get your new desk, we can try it out." The wonderful bonus of dating a doctor who was scheduled to work the graveyard shifts allowed for Grimmjow's nightly escapades to the hospital whenever he was felling a bit too devious.

Ichigo's face flamed red and before the strawberry could retort to the comment, Grimmjow yanked down the younger's pants, allowing for the other's leaking member to stand proudly between the two bodies. Ichigo let out a hiss at the feeling of cooler air ghosting around his heated cock before crying out when it was engulfed.

Grimmjow didn't take it easy at all. Sucking all the way down to the base, Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo's member, making the younger cry out in ecstasy. "Grimmjow!"

In turn, Grimmjow brought his right hand up towards Ichigo's lips and the boy, knowing exactly what to do, took the first digit and began sucking on it. Tongue rolling around the tip before capturing another finger, effectively salivating the appendages, Ichigo moaned in appreciation.

Deeming the fingers wet enough, Grimmjow pulled them out of Ichigo's hot mouth and brought them down towards the puckered hole. Sliding one into the tight entrance, Grimmjow smirked around Ichigo's cock at the feeling. The boy was always so fucking tight!

Pulling his mouth upwards so that it circled the head of Ichigo's member, Grimmjow's tongue toyed with the slit, causing Ichigo to cry out once again. Slipping in another wet finger, the blue haired male began scissoring the two, stretching the now loosening hole.

After following with a third, Ichigo began pushing down onto the impaling digits, sending a signal to Grimmjow that he was ready and wanted him _now_. Releasing Ichigo's cock, making the boy groan at the loss of pressure, Grimmjow reached over towards their nightstand table and pulled out a tube of lube. Popping open the cap and grinning at the look Ichigo was giving him, Grimmjow applied a decent amount to his weeping erection.

"Of course a sick bastard like you would get strawberry scented lube."

Strong legs hoisted over equally strong shoulders, Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo any warning before thrusting all the way in. Ichigo screamed out at the penetration, eyes watering at the sudden intrusion. "Don't pretend that you don't like it rough."

Teeth gritting in pain and discomfort, Ichigo couldn't help but inwardly agree. Feeling Grimmjow's larger cock thrust balls deep inside of him drove the orange haired youth crazy. When Grimmjow pulled out and thrust back in again, Ichigo cried out in more pleasure than pain. The constant motion and feel of the impaling member hitting him on the inside made Ichigo writhe wantonly on the bed. "G-Grimmjow... ah!"

Eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of the suffocating heat warping around his member, Grimmjow picked up the pace when he felt Ichigo meeting his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against another, Ichigo's own cries of pleasure and his lovers' hands running up and down him made Grimmjow's hold weaken.

Ichigo thrust his hands through slick blue locks and pulled hard on the tendrils, knowing how much Grimmjow enjoyed his untouchable hair being tugged by him and him alone. Yanking the elder's head down towards his own, Ichigo captured the man's lips and tried to meld his body closer towards the other.

Feeling his own cock rubbing in between their hard, sweaty bodies, Ichigo threw his head back and cried out when his orgasm ripped through his body. "Grimmjow!"

Seeing Ichigo loose himself like that made the blue haired CEO speed up his own release, wanting to feel the pure bliss of orgasm. A few more powerful thrusts and Grimmjow came within the still clenching walls, depositing his seed deep within his lover.

Nuzzling his face into Ichigo's neck, biting the tender flesh there, Grimmjow re-marked his lover.

Ichigo grimaced when his lover pulled out from within him, feeling the other's still warm semen slowly trickle out. He had come home ready to pound Grimmjow's head in but instead, he himself was pounded into their bed. The entity that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had him completely and utterly entranced. No matter how hard he tried, when Grimmjow came near him, Ichigo couldn't help but feel the urge to just get down and dirty. And he loved it.

Feeling large arms wrap around his waist and pulling him closer towards the larger body, Ichigo couldn't help but give a small smirk. "I still think you're an asshole for making me go through all that."

Purring into his ear, Grimmjow's breath sent another trill of delicious sensations through his body. "Mmm yes but... just think about all the fun we will have with your next order..."

"There's not going to be a 'next time' Grimmjow. You can't just come into my office when I work late shifts a-"

Grimmjow brought a hand up and covered Ichigo's mouth. "Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep already. I'll take care of it in the morning."

_In the morning?_ Ichigo yawned. "We haven't even... eaten dinner yet."

"Mnh..."

xxxxxxx

The following week, when Ichigo came to his office in the morning, a brand new desk was waiting for him. It replaced the other's spindly legs with a three walled sturdy steel base. Ichigo thought he was going to seriously loose it right then and there, call up his lover and completely bitch him out.

"Take care of it he says! I don't want a fucking tool bench as a desk Grimmjow!"

As if to spite him further, a note was sitting idly on the silver and black top.

_Ichigo,_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, CEO of Panthera Enterprise made a generous donation to the hospital and only asked for a little gift in return. I felt it right to deliver you a desk that will be sturdy enough for you and whatever it is that's causing the earlier ruined ones. If you manage to break this, I will just have to issue you the floor as a workspace._

_Unohana_

Living up to his name, Ichigo's face was as red as a ripe strawberry. Grimmjow was going to get an earful tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope that you enjoyed it!**

**As a humble author, all I ask is that you please leave a review :) I'll even give you a wonderful assortment of chocolates!**

***I've begun a new GrimmIchi adventure/romance fic if that interests you: Pandemonium.**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
